Don't Rub the Lamp! 3: The Final Movie
by MidnightGypsie
Summary: It's the final instalment of DRTL, and Sarah is struggling with her guilt to tell Genie the truth about her past and Lisa is fighting her own inner turmoils. Add in the King of Thieves and an all-knowing Oracle and what do you get? The Final Movie!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) HELLLLOOOOO NURSE! **

**Hehehe, just kidin', ya'll! I'm back! And with the last movie! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And for those of you who noticed that I just said "movie" and not "book", you all get gold stars!**

**This fic will NOT be the final DRTL story…hopefully…should my struggling muse survive. **

**Anyway, just to give you a little taste of what's to come, this story will include all of our favorite characters, some Sarah/Genie fluff, plenty of action, and for all you Lisa fans out there, plenty of Lisa…ness.**

**So, as much as I hate to do this crap, here's the**

_**DISCLAIMER: I own only Sarah, Lisa, and the plot of this story. All else belongs to Disney!**_

**Now that that's out of the way; without further ado, here is the next installment of the DRTL series!**

**

* * *

**

I sighed as I adjusted the bodice of my 'maid of honor' dress.

"I can't help but feel I'm forgetting something…"

"I don't see how," Lisa replied as she strapped her sais on under her detachable skirt, "We've got something old: Jasmine's veil, something new: her dress, something borrowed: her earrings, and…your boyfriend."

I just shook my head at her joke, before grabbing a brush and pulling it through my short, choppy hair.

"Maybe I'm just depressed because in a matter of hours all the hard work I've put into this wedding will be destroyed by a stampede of large, bumbling, brainless mammals."

"Yeah, and don't forget about the elephants!"

Okay, that one actually made me smile.

Yes, today was the big day. Jasmine and Aladdin's wedding…well, the first one anyway.

I had actually put a lot of work into this wedding over the past year and a half; being the Royal Vizier meant having to deal with all the political and financial issues of the wedding and being the maid of honor meant having to help Jasmine with all her personal dilemmas.

And to put the icing on the pressure cake: I had designed every single outfit that would be worn in today's ceremony.

AND IT WAS ALL GOING TO BE RUINED IN A MATTER OF HOURS!

I really did hate knowing what was going to happen and not being able to change it.

However, after spending three years in this world (and coming to the conclusion that we will probably never go back) Lisa and I had learned that there was a fine, but clearly visible line between changing something, and being prepared for it.

That's why Lisa's dress had a detachable skirt and places all over her ensemble to hide her various weapons and why I had made copies of every single list, schematic, and design I had made for the original event.

I sighed again.

"I don't know why you're so down, Sarah. It's not like Genie can't just snap his fingers and everything be made to code again."

"And I don't understand why you're so happy, Lisa. I mean, the palace is about to be breeched! You're the Captain of the Guard. Won't that look bad on your record?"

Lisa smirked. "First off, since when have I ever cared about my record in the first place? Secondly, I put Razoul at the front gate; so technically, it's his fault they got in. And thirdly, I get to go head to head with THE KING OF THEIVES!"

I gave her a pointed look. "Please don't get too carried away, Lisa. Don't forget who it is you're fighting."

Lisa rolled her eyes. "I know perfectly well I'll be fighting Aladdin's father, Sarah. And I didn't intend on killing him anyway. I've never killed another human being; why should I start now?"

I patted her lightly on the shoulder. I knew through my numerous connections that Razoul had been giving Lisa a hard time about her never having killed anyone. I had also heard that her rebuttal had been to flip him over and hold a sai to his neck; asking him if he would like to be her first.

"There's nothing wrong with valuing life, Lisa."

She brushed me off. "Yeah, I know. So, how's your inner torment regarding Big Boy Blue, huh?"

My fingers instantly found the gold hoop that had taken up permanent residence in my ear; a constant reminder of the man that loved me and had told me all his secrets and all about his life.

And yet all he knew of my past was a lie.

I had been going in a circle with my thoughts concerning Genie for the last three months. I love him, I knew he loved me. We would probably get married someday and then after I would have his children…

And again; all he knew of my past would be a lie.

I wanted to tell him the truth about where I was from. God, did I ever want to tell him. It wasn't the fear of him leaving me that held me back. Our love was too powerful and too deep to be broken by something like that…

No; what held me back and made me bite my tongue was the look of hurt and betrayal that I knew I would see on his face.

"You know he wouldn't care, right?" Lisa said softly. "He loves you, Sarah. He would understand."

I shook my head, smiling softly, and pulled on my slippers.

"See, I know that here", I pointed to my head, "but I just can't accept it *here*." I placed a hand over my heart.

I stood and walked out to my balcony and looked out. Lisa followed me closely and we looked down at the people flocking to the palace.

"Can you believe we've been here a whole three years?" Lisa asked me.

"Can you believe we've made it to the last movie…alive?" I answered.

Lisa sent me another smirk. "Me? Survive in a harsh Arabian world? I can believe it. You? Not so much."

I rolled my eyes and shoved her, enjoying the time we had alone together.

Lisa and I had been spending more and more time apart. I was busy with my duties (both to Sultan and Genie) and she was busy with hers. I missed her a lot, but I also could feel like this was natural…like maybe we were supposed to be seeing less of each other. Lord knows it had helped me grow up quite a bit and learn to depend on myself more.

I shook the thoughts out of my head and walked back into my room.

_Maybe some things are just meant to change._

"C'mon," I said, grabbing Jasmine's wedding dress and heading for the door. "We have a bride to prepare."

Lisa grimaced and shoved her tiara onto her carefully styled hair. "Oh be still my fluttering heart; it leaps with anticipation."

I smiled.

_Then again, some things never will change._

* * *

**(A/N) I know, I know. Real short. But hey; it's only the first chapter. This is just a taste of what's to come. **

**Reviews are nice, but flames suck!**


	2. The First Song

**(A/N): Hello wonderful readers! ****Well, it's nice to see that my comeback was not in vain! I love that so many of you are still reading my story! It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside!!! ****Anyway, I'm back with chapter 2! Yay!!! 8 pages!!!!!!!!!! Double YAY! ****However, before we get to that; I will respond to the beautiful people who took the time to review my story!**

**To ****SaveroftheSun:** Yay! I didn't even realize it was your birthday! Well, regardless; *dances back* HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for reviewing!

**To AuroraandRosalieWannabe: **Here is the "MORE" I believe you requested! And, for an added bonus, A SONG! Hope you like this chapter!

**To Leahwannabe479:** Here's the song! And I mentioned Genie as the beggar. And, don't worry about being an Indy freak. Did you know that the same guy played Gimli (the Dwarf) in Lord of the Rings is the guy who provides the voice for Cassim in the third Aladdin movie? Hehehehe, I know. Creepy visual, right?

**To Halloween29:** Wait no longer, my devoted reader! Here is your update!

**To lovesaphira:** Yes, its back! I worked too hard on this series to just let it die! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

**To smallncrazy91:** Thanks for reading and reviewing! Here's chapter 2!

**To Chaseslover01:** Never think never! Of course I'd write number three! Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**To Dimonah Tralon:** Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You!....hehehehe…Enjoy the next chapter!

**To Rose Colored Mirrorshades:** I am so happy to hear from you. It is nice to know that my absence has not diluted my readers' enjoyment for my stories! Anyway, I hope that this update was not too long in coming and I hope that you enjoy it!

**To Padme4000:** I'm glad you thought so! Hope you like the second chapter too!

**To The Wicked Pirate Wench: **I am too! This was my second favorite movie and, I think, my favorite fanfiction to write in the series! Enjoy!

**To Animelover1002:** Glad you like it! *looks horrified* Gah, no! Sarah put sooooo much into that wedding!

**To Samurai Em:** Yeah…sorry about the long wait. Here's chapter 2 for you!

**To Luiz4200:** Thanks for reading and reviewing!

_**DISCLAIMER: I own only Sarah, Lisa, and the plot!...Unfortunately. **_

**Now that all that's taken care of, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

I balanced the wedding dress precariously in one arm while I knocked with the other.

Jasmine opened the door and peaked out.

Giggling, she said "Come in! Come in!" and shooed us into the room.

Lisa rolled her eyes, but smiled a little at Jasmine's excitement as I hung her dress up on the back of her dressing screen.

"Oh my, Sarah! You and Lisa both look so beautiful!"

I grinned and looked down at Lisa and myself.

I had decided to make the material for our dresses a burgundy color, to match the jewels on both Aladdin's turban and Jasmine's dress.

The dresses themselves were simple. They fell to the floor and had a "princess cut' waistline. The bodice of the dress gathered slightly and came together at our waists, clasped there by an unobtrusive gold broach. The neckline was a scoop that came a little off the shoulder, but the sleeves themselves were tight and long.

As far as accessories were concerned; we barley had any. Our slippers were gold in color, and we wore only a gold chain with a small red stone around our necks. In our ears (excluding Genie's hoop, of course) we wore only gold studs. We exchanged our normal head-ware for a simple gold tiara.

We looked elegant, but simple enough not to draw attention away from the bride.

"Thank you, Jas. But we're nothing compared to how you're going to look!"

The other outfits had been simple enough to create; I simply followed the designs I had seen in the movie and made them into reality.

"Now, come here!" I continued. "Let me get started on your hair and make-up."

Jasmine beamed and came to sit down at the vanity and I started to pull a brush through her long, black hair.

Beside me, Lisa let out a bored sigh, and I gave Jasmine a pointed look through the mirror. She smirked and looked at Lisa.

"You know, there really isn't much else for you to do up here, Lisa. If you want, you can go on downstairs and wait for the wedding to start there."

"Yeah," I added, "It might be wise to keep an eye on Iago…"

Lisa sent us a sly (and somewhat grateful) smirk.

"You know you're right," she said, standing from her place on the cushions. "Knowing him, that snarky turkey will probably try and take off with a gift. I'll see you guys later."

She headed for the door, but at the last minute turned around and gave Jasmine a slightly awkward one arm hugged. "Congrats, soon-to-be sister!"

After the door had closed, Jasmine looked at me and we both laughed.

"Will she always be this confusing?" Jasmine asked.

I shook my head as I pinned just a bit of her hair back with a small, gold clip.

"What can I say? Lisa is, and will forever remain, an enigma."

About a half an hour later Jasmine's make-up and hair was done, as she was in her bathroom, making herself smell good with her multiple lotions and oils and I was standing outside on her balcony, watching Agrabah and its excitement for the wedding.

I was about to turn and go back inside, when my eye caught something big and blue in the distance; shooting up fireworks.

_Oh! Genie must've just gotten Razoul with the whole 'beggar' gag. _

I giggled as I remembered the scenario from my viewings of the movie. But then, the bottom of my stomach gave out and I realized…

The movie is starting…

As if to solidify my beliefs, I heard the music start…

* * *

::Lisa's POV::

I got down to the main level where everybody was and started making my way to the front entrance. Jasmine and Sarah really are pretty cool to understand that I'd rather be down here than up there…

I made it to the door in time to see the talking turkey take an expensive looking sapphire and examine it closely.

I sneaked up behind him.

"You know," I started; and he jumped ten feet. "Those are Aladdin and Jasmine's wedding gifts, right?"

"Yeah," he said, turning to me, "so wha…" he trailed off as he eyed me closely.

"So," I continued, choosing to ignore his shock, "keep your feathers off!"

I grabbed the sapphire out of his slightly loosened grip and tossed it in with the other gifts.

"Wow, Doll Face! You look-"

"Watch it." I growled out before he finished digging his own grave.

"No really!" he insisted. "You look good. Beautiful even."

I've never cared about trying to be beautiful. I am what I am, and beautiful isn't one of the things I am. Why change it? I grimaced and patted my dread locks that were arranged on my head in a sort of half-up half-down something or other.

As Sarah had been doing my hair I told her that as soon as the fight broke out, it was all going up in to my thick black cord. She had just smiled and told me she was practicing for the real wedding, which leads me to believe when the real wedding happens, Sarah will create a 'do' that will be much more elaborate than the one I'm sporting now.

…The wench…

Regardless, I mumbled out a thank you and took my place next to Iago, watching the people flood in.

"So," Iago started, "Why are you here and not up there with the blushing bride?"

I shrugged. "Girly really isn't my thing. I'd much rather be down here, and see what kind of people are going to be at this shindig."

'_At least until the music starts,'_ I added silently.

Just then, the show stopping music that started the movie blasted through the streets so loud that even I at the front door of the palace could hear it.

"Oh, buggar."

Even from my place at the entrance, and even with all the people surrounding me and absorbing the sound, I could hear Sarah's beloved blue man singing.

"_**There's a party here in Agrabah  
There's excitement in the air  
People pouring in from near and far  
'Cause Jasmine and Aladdin are gonna have a weddin'**_

**_There's a party here in Agrabah  
Ev'rybody will be there  
So if you're a pauper or a shah  
Do something with your hair!_**

**_You mustn't wear an outfit that's naughty  
A turban that's unraveling just won't do  
No earrings that are tasteless or gaudy  
You're gonna look gorgeous when I get through  
There's a party here in Agrabah  
So I'm goin' to paint the town  
If you want to see what colors are  
Follow me around"_**

Then, the whole city joined in.

God, please spare me!

_**"Aladdin's gettin' married  
And it's gonna be the wedding of the century!"**_

Then, once again, it was only Genie.

_**"My buddy's gettin' married and you're gonna see  
Just how much I can do**_

**_You've heard of your Safari Bar Mitzvahs  
You've all been to a luau sweet-sixteen  
Well none of them compare to what this is  
The food'll be disgusting, by evening you'll be bursting"_**

Curiosity got the better of me and I glanced out around the guests and looked into the street.

I immediately wished I hadn't as I watched the dumb-ass _hired _flower girls (because before Sarah and me, Jas had no girlfriends) parade down the streets.

"_**There's a party here in Agrabah  
And it's got us all aglow"**_

I never thought I'd be so happy to hear Big Blue's voice again.

_**"If a street rat could have come so far  
Maybe I could do it  
Sure, there's nothin' to it"**_

I giggled to myself. I couldn't 'hear' it, per say; but Sarah had dragged me through this movie enough for me to remember the snooty woman in the balcony.  
_**  
"There's a party here in Agrabah  
But we're not sure that we'll go  
For although the bride is la-di-dah  
The groom is awfully low"**_

I glanced around the flow of people again and grinned as I saw Genie at the very back of the line, at the entrance to the courtyard.

_**"Now we take you down to the palace  
Where ev'ryone has celebrated all night long  
Without Jafar and all of his malice  
Ev'rybody is happy! What could possibly go wrong?"**_

I scoffed.

'What could possibly go wrong' indeed! Everything was going to go wrong!!! And poor Sarah! The kid had put so much hard work into all this!

I wonder how she's holding up…

* * *

::Sarah's Pov::

I tapped my toes in time with the music as I watched everything taking place from my place on Jasmines balcony.

Despite all my worry, I couldn't help but enjoy the opening number…And I really couldn't stop it as words and a melody built up in my throat.

"_**There's a party here in Agrabah  
And I couldn't be more thrilled  
But it's not what every one will expect  
I just hope to God that no one gets killed!"**_

Holy crap…did I just sing?!

Well, I guess it was official; Lisa and I were part of the movie!

I glanced out beyond the palace gates and spotted a long row of camels with baskets tied to their sides: The thieves.

"_**There's a party here in Agrabah  
And we're gonna rob'em blind!"  
**_

I could almost hear Cassim's low voice…

"_**While they're all munching caviar  
Create a small disturbance  
I'll sneak up from behind"**_

…Lisa's going to have a ball with him.

* * *

::Lisa's POV::

I watched as Iago opened his mouth to sing and rolled my eyes.

I can't even stand to hear him talk, let alone sing.

_**"There's a party here in Agrabah  
And the loot is pouring in  
I like this wedding stuff so far  
Maybe if I'm pleasant I'll get to keep a present"**_

I felt the words forming in my mouth and, as much as I tried, couldn't stop them.

I sang.

"_**There's a party here in Agrabah  
**__**So everything must go right."**_

I walked over and snatched the present that Iago had been holding out of his hands and placed it with the rest of them.

"_**That includes the PRESENTS, the guests, and all…"**_

I then turned my back to the crowd and sang softly to myself.

"_**But more importantly  
**__**My one-on-one fight…"**_

God, I can't wait for that!

* * *

::Third Persons' POV::

Genie (who was probably more excited than anybody!) poofed next to the Sultan.

_**"We've ordered just a few tasteful flowers  
And valets who will carefully park for you"**_

He then poofed out into the hall and started running around like a chicken with his head cut off.

"_**The brides maids have been dressing for hours!"**_

Then, dressed as an old woman, and poofed next to the flower girls.

"_**Girls you look just lovely and so grown up too."**_

Then, he poofed again; this time into the main hall were the wedding would take place and started checking things off his list.  
_**  
"There's a party here in Agrabah  
Guests are filling up the room  
But there's something missing, Yes, a-ha!"**_

Sultan, who was standing at the door, looked around. Realizing what Genie was talking about, he gasped.

_**"Where is the groom?"**_

* * *

::Lisa's POV::

The music had stopped (thank God!) and I was once again watching the guest enter the hall; when Genie poofed next to me.

I didn't even flinch.

"What's up, Genie?"

"We don't know where Aladdin is."

"Is that so?" I asked, nonchalantly.

"Yep. Any ideas?"

I shrugged. "Check our old home. That's where he usually goes to think."

Genie saluted. "Right!"

"Wait!" I managed to grab him before he poofed off. "Take the turkey with you."

"Hey!" Iago cried indignantly. "Then I won't be able to help with the presents!"

"Exactly." I said, smirking.

He growled a little at me, but before he could argue any with me, Genie gabbed him and poofed away.

* * *

**(A/N): Alrighty! That was chapter two! Please review! (But no flames, please…they just…suck).**


	3. Editor's Note

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**I'm writing this small Editor's Note to inform you all of a few things.**_

_**First, MidnightGypsie and I have finally gone off to college. Being a city apart makes it hard to work on the story, and classes will also take a big chunk out of our time, but never fear, the story will not be put on hiatus, it will just be a little longer between each update.**_

_**Second, MG's computer has a virus. It's in the process of being fixed, but we don't know how many, if any at all, of her files have to be erased. If any of her story notes have been erased, this will set the story back a while. We hope to find out the results sometime within the next few days.**_

_**MG sends her most humble apologies and requests that you not break out the torches and pitchforks just yet. **_

_**Farewell for now,**_

_**~IrishBeerIsGood**_


	4. Right Before the Wedding

**(A/N): Hello again, dearly beloved readers!**

**Okay, so as IrishBeerIsGood so wonderfully explained to you all; I had myself a lovely little virus. MY POOR BABY! **

**But, it's all good now. I even got some free, awesome, college virus protection from my school.**

**That being said, I'm assuming you also know that I'm in college now. Woo-hoo! I love it so far, but they ARE going to keep me busy. I'll do my best to keep updating regularly; but I can pretty much guarantee that the updates will be a bit more sporadic. **

**Anyway, with all that being said, here are the responses to my wonderful reviews.**

**To AuroraandRosalieWannabe:** hmmm…not sure if I know what movies that's from either….Anyway, I'm glad you liked the incorporation of lines! Hope you like the next chapter! And thanks for being so understanding about the delay!

**To Chaseslover01:** Thanks for the compliment! Yeah, when Lisa's character started to take shape and she became such a fighter, I just knew I wanted to write her having a fight with the KoT. Thanks for Reviewing! And here's your update! SO PUT THE PITCHFORK DOWN!

**To Halloween29:** Thanks, I'm glad you liked the lines! Trust me, as simple as they are, they took me FOREVER to come up with. That's why I'm a fan-fiction writer and not a song writer. And as for the idea of this story…I don't even have a clue! Seriously, it's all fuzzy…I can't even remember how I got into the Aladdin fan craze… Regardless, I'm glad you like my story! No need to apologize for the virus. You didn't give it to me…right? Lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**To Leahwannabe479**: Thanks for finding the typo! And thanks for the luck. You have two years before college…enjoy them while you can. Yeah, college rocks, but there's SOOO MUCH MORE YOU HAVE TO DO! Anyway, enjoy the next chapter.

**To Dimonah Tralon:** Yeah, a lot of people like that feature. I'm glad. I figured either you all would love it, or despise me for it. But, hey, Sarah and Lisa aren't taking anyone else's lines, so I thought 'why not?' Thanks for reviewing!

**To lovessaphira:** No, I haven't gotten flamed…on THIS story. But when I started the first one, there was one person in particular who was giving me a hard time. I blocked him/her, and I haven't really had problems since. I guess people just figured that if I haven't stopped by now, I probably won't stop any time soon. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**To The Wicked Pirate Wench:** I know! It's, like, the fight of the century! Enjoy the next chapter!

**To smallncrazy91:** I'm glad you like it! Here's the update!

**To Samurai Em:** Thanks for the happy dance! Basically, Sarah's hiding the fact that she's from another universe where everything around them is just a movie. She told him the "Aladdin Safe" version of her life in the first movie. All the facts are true; but she left out some things and altered other's to make it fit the time period and universe. Even with that little discrepancy, she feels guilty and like she's been lying to him. I hope that cleared it up! Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**To Animelover1002:** I know, right?!? That's my favorite song in the movie! And no need to be sad! I'm back now! Thanks for reviewing!

**To SaveroftheSun:** Wait no longer, here it is! Hehehe…I'm such a dork.

**To Rose Colored Mirrorshades:** Welcome home! And I apologize for my delay in getting up another chapter. But, I digress. I'm glad you thought the previous chapter was amusing and I hope you will like this one just as much. Thank you too for the congratulations and the advice. I shall keep that in mind in case (God forbid) I get another virus. But for now, my college offers free Tech support and they were able to fix me right up. Thanks again!

**To Luiz4200:** Hehehehehe…You shall wait and see, young grasshopper!

**To Liana-Wolfe:** Yep, I'm just sneaky like that. Yeah, Sarah and Lisa having their own verses seem to be a big thing with everyone here. Which is awesome. I'm getting better input on it than what I thought I would….Mozenrath, leave the cat alone. *rolls eyes* Your boy certainly has issues, doesn't he?

**To JenniferJ21:** I am continuing, I promise! It's just…taking a while…To answer your question…you'll just have to keep reading to find out more.

**To Wherever Girl:** Sorry it took so long, but here's the next chapter!

**To WhotookMYcookie:** I'm glad you like the story so much! Yes, s'mores are awesome! And, yes, there will be Genie/Sarah fluff in this story. But, not to give it all away, this story will focus a little more on Lisa. Thanks for reviewing!

_**DISCLAIMER: I only own Sarah, Lisa, and the basic plot of this story. Please don't sue; I've got enough problems as it is. **_

**Now, everyone enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

::Sarah's POV::

"Well?"

I glanced up from petting Rajah at the sound of Jasmine's voice.

I smiled. "You look beautiful, Jasmine."

She gave a quick spin for me and showed an unsure smile.

"Are you sure? Is everything placed right? Is my face okay? What if-"

"Jasmine!"

I grabbed her shoulders to stop her in mid-rant.

"You. Look. Perfect! You are marrying the man of your dreams and you will be happy." I had her sit down in front of me and I slowly started attaching her mother's veil to her hair using light purple flowers.

"After the beautiful ceremony, you'll have an even more beautiful wedding night. Pretty soon you'll be having beautiful little princess and princes of your own; and you'll live happily ever after."

I finished pinning her veil to her hair and bent down so we were side by side, looking into the mirror. "But before you can do any of those beautiful things, you have to walk down that isle."

She looked up to me and with a tearful smile, gave me a sisterly kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Sarah. For everything."

I stood straight and started making my way to the door.

"Think nothing of it. I'm going to go find Lisa and get into position. See you in a few minutes."

As I closed the door, I heard the gentle melody of Jasmine starting to sing.

"_**There's a party here in Agrabah…"**_

I shook my head lightly and made for the stairs.

On my way down said stairs, I ran into Lisa…not literally, but you get the gist.

"Hey," I said as we met, "Jasmine's dressed and ready."

"And Aladdin's on his way," she said.

"Good," I said. "Why don't you go and get Razoul back in here?"

Lisa gave me a sour look. "Do I have to? It's been so nice without him trying to manipulate his way into my position."

I shook my head and patted her on her shoulder. "I know, I know. But, unfortunately, we have a movie to stick to. Go call him in."

Lisa groaned and walked away.

I went over and peeked into the wedding hall. Everything looked fine in there. Same in the reception room and the terrace where they would leave on their 'post-wedding flight'.

Everything was in its perfect place.

…And in a matter of minutes it will all be destroyed.

I pouted and moved on.

As I made my way to the little room beside the entrance to the wedding hall, I passed the room where we were holding all the gifts, and saw Iago there, laughing it up.

_Well, looks like we're all ready._

I entered the room where Jasmine, Lisa, and I would wait for our cue to enter the wedding hall. Lisa was already there, sipping on a glass of water.

"I sent a rookie to go get the Idiot."

I smiled. "Thank you for the sacrifice." Then, I turned and addressed the servant who was in the room. "Can you go and get Princess Jasmine and escort her here for me, please?"

He bowed and answered. "Of course, ma'am."

As he walked out, I looked to Lisa; who was snickering into her water.

"Do I look like a 'ma'am' to you?"

Lisa shrugged. "I don't know, sis. Maybe the few years we've been in the palace haven't been so good for you."

I glared at her. "Oh yeah? Who, out of the two of us, has a boyfriend right now, huh?"

Lisa got a dark look on her face and looked away. I winced.

No one but me would ever be able to tell; but Lisa was lonely. I could see it in her eyes when she saw me around Genie or Aladdin around Jasmine. And while she was not turning into some simpering damsel in distress; I knew she wanted to have someone to call 'love' like the rest of us did.

"Lisa, I'm sorry. That was harsh."

She put up the emotional wall. "It's no problem, Sarah. Hey; after all the years I had men in my life, it's about time you started getting some."

I was about to respond, but a servant came in the room at that very moment, Jasmine at his heels.

With one last glance at Lisa, I looked to Jasmine. She looked like a nervous, but happy wreck.

I smiled lightly, and grabbed her bouquet out of its concealed place and handed it to her.

"Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." She replied, breathless.

Lisa rolled her eyes and grabbed her smaller bouquet that contained three white lilies, handing me its twin in the processes.

"Then let's get this show on the road!"

As Jasmine, Lisa, and I took our positions behind the curtain that lead to the wedding isle, I think I was more nervous than Jasmine.

'_No going back now…'_

* * *

**(A/N): Okay; short sweet filler, I know. But it was necessary. Don't worry readers. Next chapter will be full of action!**

**Review please!**


	5. Wedding Scene: Take One

**(A/N): I know, I know. COULD I HAVE TAKEN ANY LONGER!?!?! **

**In all honesty, there is no real excuse for the long absence and I apologize immensely. I just…could not find my muse, you know? And frankly, the transition into college was a helluva lot harder than I thought it would be. **

**But I'm finally back. Now, I know for a fact that this chapter is not up to my usual caliber, but at least it's here and it's done. On a more positive note, I have already started to work on the next chapter. So, hopefully that one will come a bit easier than this one did. **

**But for now, here are the reviewer responses:**

**AuroraandRosalieWannabe:** I know, right!?! Genie has got the best lines in this movie! Sorry about the delay!

**Animelover1002:** Well…I wrote more again! Hehehe…sorry it's later than sooner. But I hope you enjoy it anyway!

**Halloween29:** The fight with Cassim is probably going to be one of the hardest things I'll ever have to write, but I am looking forward to it as well. Anyway, sorry for the long wait! Here's the new chapter!

**KaseyKay10:** Okay, soooooo sorry for the wait! I know it took like forever. And to answer your question…no comment…tehehe…

**Leahwannabe479:** That seems to be the line of choice from this movie! Lol! Sorry for the wait! Enjoy the chapter!

**lovesaphira:** hehehe….Well, I'm sure glad you like fillers cause…well, yeah…We all feel sorry for Sarah, but at least the next time she dosen't have to start from scratch. And hey, this is good practice for the not-so-distant future for her…*wink-wink*

**SaverofSylvanas:** Okay, about the action chapter…sorry…I hope you like it anyway! Sorry about the long wait!

**Dimonah Tralon:** Sorry, the actions going to take a liiiittle longer to get here. But it is in the process, I promise! Hope you like this chapter anyway! Thanks for reviewing!

**Rose Colored Mirrorshades**: I am so sorry for the long delay in this chapter! As I stated before college life…definitely takes some getting used to and it has just been a very trying time in my life right now. I am glad that you enjoyed the last chapter and I send my best wishes to you and your significant other. I'm sure you'll be very happy together. I hope (although I highly doubt) that this chapter lives up to my high expectations.

**Luiz4200:** Well….yes and no…that's all I'll say on the subject. Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoy the next chapter!

**LM1991:** I am soooooo sorry for the long wait! And I'm even sorry that this chapter is not what I wanted it to be…but its what came out and I hope you enjoy it none the less. Thanks for reviewing!

**Akihana Saito:** You're not dumb. In fact, that's a very high complement to me. They fit so well in the plot that it's as if they belonged there to begin with…now all we need is a time machine to get me to the creators of Disney's Aladdin to put Sarah and Lisa into their heads and we'll be all set!

**Raine44354:** Thanks for reading! It's always great to get someone new on the "Genie is sexy" band wagon! Hehehe. Sorry for the long wait!

**JenniferJ21:** I am! I promise! It's just taking me a while!

**Wherever Girl:** Too true. Sorry for the long delay and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

**creative-writing-girl13:** Thanks so much! I'm glad you like the stories so much! As for Sarah and Lisa going with Al…well, you're half right…

**Dragon of Light and Shadow:** Thank you sooo much! That compliment really means a lot to me! Now, as for what I do after DRTL! 3…hmm…Well, I have some more short stories to add to the series, so they'll probably come first. After that, I think its either going to be a Lord of the Rings/ The Hobbit series that I've been side working on for a while or a single League of Extraordinary Gentlemen fic that sprung up a while ago…Most likely the former. Thanks for the question and if you have an opinion, please let me know!

**MisticDust:** College…UGH…Not all it's cracked up to be. But, thanks for your support! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**XDeadlyImperfectionX:** I always liked the third one, too. Anyway, I'm glad you like the stories! Thanks for reviewing and enjoy the next chapter!

**Elisabeth Monro:** Welcome back!...just in time for a long break, right? Sorry for the lack of updates. But, I'm glad you're reading again and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**penny3:** Thanks for the Congrats! And, you know she will…it just might take her a while. Oh! And Genie shows up in this next chapter!

**SmileyPenguin:** Thanks so much! And I loved your vision with the triplets; however I think she may be a little…preoccupied with Cassim… Awesome idea, though! Thanks for reviewing!

**FeatherGirl13:** Glad you love it! Sorry the update took so long. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**xcv2013:** Sorry it took so long! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**GothicWolfGirl652:** Ah! Thanks! Sorry it took so long, but I hope you like this next chapter!

_**DISCLAIMER: I only own Sarah, Lisa, and the basic plot of this story. Please don't sue; I've got enough problems as it is.**_

**Now that all that's said and done, enjoy the read!**

* * *

Everything in the wedding hall was quiet as Aladdin stood at the head of the line, waiting for his big day to finally start.

He was smiling as charmingly as he could to all the distinguished party guests when Genie poofed next to him.

"Bad news, Al. The boutonnières clash with the cummerbunds."

Aladdin looked around, slightly confused. "Uhhh…Genie? Isn't a little LATE for that?"

Genie cocked his head, confused. "What? What are you trying to say? Out with it! What? Wha-ohhhh!" Genie cut off as he glanced around at the antsy and slightly perturbed wedding guests. "Theeeeyyyy're heeerrrreeee…."

Never one to pass up a reference joke, Genie poofed up a pocket watch and turned himself into the white rabbit from Alice in Wonderland and scampered out of the room, yelling.

"OH NOOOOO! I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date!"

He ran through the swinging doors, only to have them swing back out and reveal him in his "best man" attire which Sarah had taken great lengths to make sure he looked dashing in.

Genie twirled a trumpet, then put it to his lips and blasted out three consecutive cords. After the notes had died and he was sure he had everyone's attention, he poofed back to the front of the isle.

Then, the procession began.

First, the flower girls. They threw petals on the ground the same color as the flowers in Jasmine's hair. Aladdin smirked at them; remembering a time when he would have fainted at any of their feet. But now…now he had Jasmine. She was the only girl he could ever imagine being with.

After the flower girls went the flag bearer; Husam's son. As soon as Lisa had found out that a little boy was needed for the ceremony and that Husam had a little boy; she had gone to Sarah and requested that the boy be put in the wedding.

"Husam is the Weapons Master in the palace, Sarah," Lisa had reasoned. "It's only fair he be part of the wedding somehow."

Sarah had, of course, loved the idea and so did the Sultan when presented with the option.

"Who better to raise Argrabah's colors than the son of its protector?"

After the boy, went the Sultan himself. He was carried in on a pedestal, supported by four hand-picked guards (of which Razoul was not one… insert snicker from Lisa here). As he passed, all the guests bowed in respect…all except for Abu and Carpet, who clapped and cheered.

The Sultan giggled at their antics and gave them a little wave.

When the soldiers set the pedestal down, the Sultan hopped off and trotted over to Aladdin's side. Aladdin bowed, pulling a serious face.

The Sultan giggled. "Don't look so solemn, boy! This is a happy day!"

Aladdin lightened up a bit and grinned as Genie "oooo"ed.

"Oh, look! It's a Kodiak moment!" and by Disney magic, a bear randomly appeared in the room and growled in Genie's face. He calmly grabbed it by its snout and pushed it out of the way. "Get that bear out of here!"

He then smiled and poofed up doves that swooped in into the room, carrying a rug down the center of the isle. The Sultan awed at them.

Then, the trumpets started playing and the guest all turned their heads. There at the entrance were two huge peacocks with big feathers, covering the entrance way.

As the feathers folded back, Aladdin's breath caught in his throat. Lisa was to the left, looking as regal and as calm as ever. Sarah was to the right, her face flushing with excitement for her two best friends. Jasmine was, of course, in the middle and when she saw her fiancé, she gave him a kind smile.

"Wow…"Aladdin breathed out at the sight of his future wife.

Genie, on the other hand, who was much more verbal about his feelings, got a big smile on his face. Not only because of Jasmine and how well she had turned out; but at Sarah, who looked to him to be just as, if not more, stunning than the bride.

"Oh YEAH!"

The three girls smiled to themselves at the outburst and started making their way down the isle.

When they reached the altar, Sarah and Lisa broke off and took their place next to the Sultan, Sarah taking Jasmine's bouquet with her.

The Sultan took his daughter's hand and squeezed it lightly. Tears sprang to his eyes.

"I thought this day would never come," he lamented, "but now I fear it has come all too soon."

Jasmine smiled. "Oh, father," she laughed lightly as she pulled him into a tight hug.

After father and daughter broke from the hug, Aladdin approached and offered Jasmine his arm. She took it and together they started to ascend to the pavilion.

"It's all…so magical." Genie managed to get out in between sniffles. "I'm not going to cry. I'm not- WAAAA!!!!" Genie broke mid chant and gave way to his sobbing, grabbing Carpet in the process. Then, he took a big breath of air, and blew his nose on Carpet.

Once he realized what he was doing, he let Carpet go and smiled sheepishly at him. "Oh. Sorry."

Carpet looked down at himself and showed his disgust through his movements, earning a strained giggle from Sarah and a glare to Genie from Lisa.

At that point, Aladdin and Jasmine reached the top of the stairs and turned to look at each other.

"Well," said Aladdin, "we're here."

"Together forever." Jasmine smiled as she took Aladdin's hand.

"_That's the cue…" _Sarah thought as she physically tensed.

Lisa, on the other hand, started grinning in an almost malicious way. She leaned over and whispered to Sarah:

"And..here....we...go!"

As the floor started to shake, people started looking around confused; except for Sarah who tensed so hard she could feel the muscles in her back knotting up and Lisa who looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

"I thought the earth wasn't supposed to move until the honeymoon."

Genie's borderline inappropriate comment went unnoticed.

The Sultan started loosing his balance and Lisa reached out and caught him before he fell to the ground.

"My word!" he exclaimed.

And then, the cause of the earthquake became apparent.

"Oh God…" Sarah whispered out as the elephants started approaching, "I-i-it's a-"

"STAMPEED!!!!!"

* * *

**(A/N): Okay, not that action-y, but I PROMISE that action is next on the agenda. I just…couldn't get it to fit in with the way I saw this chapter flowing. **

**Remember to read and review!**


	6. The Battle of Fists and Wits

**(A/N): Hello wonderful, patient readers and reviewers! ****I finally finished the chapter many of you have been waiting for! The Epic Battle! Dun Dun Duunnnn! ****But don't thank me, thank my editor, IrishBeerIsGood. She's the one that set a deadline. Hehehe. **

**Anyway, I don't want to keep you guys waiting to long, so on to the reviewer responses!**

**To ****Leahwannabe479****:** I know! Genie truly gets all the great lines in the movies. Thanks for reviewing!

**To ****lovesaphira****:** Glad you liked the chapter! Part of my goal in writing this series was to make people want to watch the movie again; so you wanting to re-watch the movie makes me feel a bit more complete! Lol!

**To ****KaseyKay10****:** Here's an update for you! Hopefully, the relationship between Lisa and Cassim will become a bit more apparent in this chapter.

**To ****XDeadlyImperfectionX**: Yeah, college sucks. But I'm glad you liked the chapter! Again, Genie always gets the best lines.

**To ****Luiz4200****:** I'm glad you liked it! No, Lisa and Sarah won't hurt Aladdin's dad…at least, not to the point of maiming or killing.

**To ****SaveroftheSun**: Wait no longer! Here is the update!

**To ****Raine44354****:** Ah, she'll get another! Don't fret!

**To ****AuroraandRosalieWannabe**: Haha! Don't we all love Genie? And no, this is not a dream…I would kill myself if I did that to ya'll.

**To ****Halloween29**: I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter so much! Hope you like this one just as much!

**To ****Animelover1002**: Of course I'll continue! Here it is!

**To ****Wherever Girl**: Really, I never stopped writing. It just took me a while to finish everything and get it the way I wanted it. Thanks for reviewing! And thanks for the luck!

**To ****Akihana Saito**: It's all good! It takes me forever to update, so it's only fair that I not get upset with ya'll reviewing. And thanks for the complements. You don't know how much it means to me to hear someone say that MY OCs would have improved the original. Thanks again!

**To ****MisticDust****:** *sigh* yeah, I hate being away from home. I miss having my own shower and room. Anyway, wait no longer! Here is an update!

**To ****LM1991**: Well, there's no Iago/Lisa bickering…but Lisa sure does bicker with someone.

**To ****creative-writing-girl13**: No need to bargain! I'd update anyway!

**To ****Rose Colored Mirrorshades****:** It was wonderful hearing from you again! Yes, Lisa and Cassim's fight takes place in this upcoming chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

**To ****GothicWolfGirl652****:** Trust me, this upcoming chapter makes up for the meanness in the past! Glad you liked the Joker quote!

**To ****Ifbookswerefood-i'dbefat****:** I'm glad you like the series so much! I really liked your suggestion and I'll try and work it into the plot. Thanks for it! Hope this next chapter lives up to your standards!

**To ****hellopuppy78****:** Of course! I reiterate that this story will NOT be abandoned. I worked to hard on it for to long to just quit it! You need not fear it being discontinued!

**To ****CrimsonHikari****:** I'm glad you're enjoying it so much! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**To ****xcv2013****:** Thank you soooo much! Really, I never thought when I started writing this story that it would end up so popular! I really do feel honored that you would think so highly of my work. Thanks again! I hope you like this chapter just as much!

**To ****Hypocritically Her****:** Welcome to the series! We always love to pick up new readers! Yeah…Lisa and Iago is a bit strange, but loveable. I can see where you're coming from with it.

**To Hypocritically Her: **Lisa likes humans, but thinks Iago has some lovely plumage. I think it would be hilarious if those two hooked up. ~All the best, IrishBeerIsGood

_**DISCLAIMER: …Okay, I don't know what to put in here because there are sooo many references from different movies and such in this chapter. So, I'm just going to say that all I own is Lisa, Sarah, and anything else you don't recognize!**_

**All that being said, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Lisa's POV:**

As soon as I heard Genie's scream of warning (possibly a few seconds before the scream…but hey, no one noticed) I gripped the Sultan's shoulder tighter and started pulling him away, grabbing a stunned Sarah on my way out.

When I reached my destination, a small panic room I had talked Sarah into adding into the schematics, I shoved them in and started stripping off the excess detachable fabric of my specially-made dress.

"You two stay here," I ordered as I threw off the damned tiara I had been forced to wear and threw my now ruined hair up into its traditional black cord. "You'll be safe."

I grabbed my Sais that I had stored here earlier, but was stopped short by a hand on my arm. I looked up at Sarah and was only slightly surprised to see her hazel eyes shining almost green with defiance.

"No." I stated.

"Oh, no." she retaliated, "There is no way I am just going to sit back here and wait for you to come back and tell me it's safe! I can fight! And you know it too, considering you're the one who taught me!"

I rolled my eyes. I knew when she had asked me a couple of months ago to teach her some self-defense that she was preparing herself for this day. But the last time she didn't hide, she ended up chained to a wall with Abis Maul hitting on her. No way was I about to let something like that happening again.

"No, Sarah. The moves I taught you are only sufficient enough to keep you safe from one or two perverted average Joes when Genie's not around. There is no way you're ready to face these guys. Stay here with the Sultan. I'll come back and get you when it's safe."

And with that I was off like a rocket, fighting to get to the place where I knew HE would show up…

The Present Room…

* * *

**Sarah's POV:**

To say I was mad would be an understatement…I was livid!

For a minute I just stared at where Lisa had been, open mouthed and stuttering.

"I-I-…She- she just…..But we….I'M NOT READY?!?"

The Sultan jumped a little at my outburst. I immediately reddened.

"I'm sorry, You're Highness. It's just…I worked so hard and trained for a lot of hours to make sure that if something like this happened I wouldn't have to hide and I could help…I thought Lisa understood that…but…"

"Well, my dear, if you think you're ready, go out there and prove it!"

I looked at the Sultan in shock. "What?"

The Sultan gave me a very determined and stern look. "I know that I am too old and not fit to be fighting, Sarah. But if YOU believe that you are capable then go out there and fight! You are the Royal Vizier of Agrabah! No one, save me, has the right to tell you what you can and cannot do."

The Sultan's words rang in my ears and I glanced out the door.

Genie was supporting the ceiling with his body, trying to keep it from falling.

Aladdin was fighting off any thief he could.

Lisa was nowhere to be seen.

Jasmine was helping guests out of the pavilion.

That struck a chord…even Jasmine, a princess, was out there helping…

_No way am I going to stand here and watch like some helpless damsel in distress._

I gave the Sultan a reassuring smile and swiftly stepped out of the hiding cove and attacked the first thief I saw.

* * *

**Lisa's POV:**

It took a lot of running, a lot of dodging, and a few swift kicks to the shins, but I finally made it to the present room. Unfortunately, I wasn't the first one there. I hid around the corner and watched as Iago threw a gold plate at the King's head and wielded a jewel-encrusted candle stick.

"Meet your match, Zorro!"

I smirked despite myself.

_I knew telling the story of Zorro around the dinner table that one night would pay off._

The King tried to cajole Iago.

"Good birdie…" he cooed, approaching slowly. "Polly want a little-"

I winced but laughed at the same time.

_Wrong move, Jack._

"Say 'cracker'" Iago started, his temper flaring, "and I'll let you have it ON PRINCIPLE!"

Iago swung a couple of times, each time missing by an inch, before the King caught him by wings.

"You have a lot of spirit…" the King complemented as he lifted up the struggling and protesting bird. Then, he grabbed the nearest vase and stuffed Iago into it. "…and a lot of mouth."

Now, I was pissed.

I snuck up behind him, deathly quiet and pointed one of my Sais at his back and the other at his throat. This action caused the proximity between us to close up, thus enabling me to see him stiffen and his breathing accelerate. I could practically _smell_ his anxiety.

I had caught the King of Thieves by surprise.

_Point one for Lisa_

"Listen, pal, no one touches the talking turkey but me."

He held his hands up as surrender and slowly tuned his head. I expected to hear some sort of shocked expression or maybe some snide comment come out of his mouth. I got neither.

Just as his peripheral view hit me, he grabbed the hand at his throat and latched on to my wrist, his thumb pressing none too gently on the pressure point that resides there.

I dropped the Sai.

Before it hit the ground the King acted again.

He grabbed my left wrist in the same vice grip as my right and caused me to drop my other Sai.

He looked down at me and I felt an electrical shock of defiance shoot through me as his smug chocolate brown eyes seemed to smirk at me.

I growled at him dangerously, but it did not affect him.

His presence still held that predatory, male dominance air.

I wanted to beat it out of him.

Fortunately, fate was in my corner.

With me seemingly defenseless, he let his grip on my wrist relax.

_Bad move._

I smirked and jumped up, using the leverage of my wrist supported by the King to flip over him, kicking him in the back as I landed.

He let out a groan, stumbled to his knees and I kicked my Sais across the room. I'm a fair fighter, and if he had no weapons, then neither would I.

I stood in fight stance and watched warily as the King rose and turned to face me. Once again, his eyes seemed to smirk at the situation.

"Don't you think this is an awful lot of trouble for a pretty bride's maid like you to go through? Fighting the King of Thieves for a few gifts?"

I smirked back at him.

"Some King. You can't even recognize a Captain when you see her. And no, it's not too much trouble. In fact, I would say that kicking your ass back to the hole you crawled out of, _You're Highness,_ will be no trouble at all."

That seemed to set him off pretty good, because the next thing I knew I was dodging punches.

_Hell yes!_

We went around the room like that for a bit. Dodge, punch, duck, swing, jump…It was almost like a dance.

It was push and pull. I was trying to prove myself better than him and he was doing the same for me. I punched him in the gut; he knocked my feet out from under me. I got him by the throat; he got me by my hair.

_God, he's relentless!_

Eventually he got a hold of my arm and twisted it behind my back.

"You know", he commented in my ear, "You fight almost as well as a man."

_Oh God, the Disney references strike again!_

"Funny," I replied, "I was going to say the same thing about _you_!"

As I said 'you' I stomped on his foot with my heel. He hissed in pain and released me.

I took a couple of steps away and then turned to face him again, only to see him reaching for one of my Sais.

As I said, I'm a fair fighter. But now he had a weapon, which meant needed one to.

I looked around franticly and spotted a jewel incrusted sword over in a corner behind some chests of gold. I made a mad dash for it, easily jumped over the chests, and grabbed it.

Just as I turned once more to face my opponent, I heard a distinct *_thunk_*, and felt a force push my arm back against the wall, thus causing me to drop the sword.

I gazed in horror and mild fascination as my own Sai pinned my arm to the wall by way of my sleeve.

It took me a second to realize what had happened and I reached over to pull my Sai out, only to have my free hand pinned back by the King's hand and then held in place with the my other Sai.

The King stepped back quickly as I started kicking wildly at him. He kicked the chests that were in front of me into my legs reach, and I kicked them by mistake. As I hissed in pain, the King pushed the chests securely against my legs, thus entrapping my feet.

I struggled, pushed, and pulled against my confines, cursing Sarah's damned strong material.

In one, final attempted at freedom, I arched as far as I could off the wall and pulled my arms as hard as I could, letting out a frustrated groan.

No dice.

I was stuck.

As I slumped into a limp position I opened my eyes to glare at the King.

He just chuckled a bit before leaning forward until he was just inches from my face.

"So," he started, "was it as good for you as it was for me?"

My eyes narrowed and I felt a blush creep up my neck.

_So he wants to play dirty, huh? Well, two can play at that game._

"I've had better."

He chuckled more.

"I think," he said, "that we are evenly matched, Captain."

I smirked a bit at his stupidity.

"Think again."

Another loud *_thunk*_ was heard as I butted my head against his.

He stumbled back a few steps, placed a hand on his forehead and shook his head to clear his vision.

I just smirked wider.

He looked at me and, to my shock, laughed.

"You truly are unstoppable, aren't you?"

My shock dissipated into rivalry and slight pride.

"You bet."

* * *

**Sarah's POV: **

I managed to get behind a half way demolished column and take a few big breaths.

While I wasn't failing at fighting, I knew that Lisa wasn't kidding when she said these guys would be tough! One or two, I could handle just fine, but these guys were like fleas! I got rid of one and then there were three more in its place.

I heaved a breath, rolled my shoulders, and was just about to jump back into the fray again, when two arms caught me around the waist.

_Oh, hell no!_

"Hello beautiful", the foul breathed voice whispered in my ear. "Why don't you come along with me, huh? I bet we could make great music together."

_You've got to be kidding me! How old is that line?!?_

"Sorry, Pepe Le Pew, but I already got a boyfriend. Why don't I just sing for you?"

His grip loosened in confusion and I jumped at my chance to do something I wanted to do for years.

I consecutively elbowed him in the gut, stepped on his foot, elbowed him in the nose, and then balled my fists up and punched him in the balls.

As he lay on the floor in pain, I stood over him and said "That would be the solar plexus, instep, nose, and groin. S.I.N.G."

I smirked once more and then made my way quickly…somewhere else.

As I walked quickly away, I happen to pass by Aladdin and the palace guards… who were in their underwear.

I stopped in my tracks and looked at them curiously.

"They fight like Demons!" one of them exclaimed.

"Worse than Demons!" the other responded. "These are the forty thieves!"

"Really?" I looked up and smiled lightly at Genie (who was still trying to support the crumbling ceiling). "I count thirty nine."

I managed to look to my right just as an elephant moved, and saw Cassim digging through the gifts; only he looked a bit worse for wear than he had in the movie.

_Lisa must have really done a number on him._

Noticing that Aladdin hadn't picked up his cue yet, I rolled my eyes. I grabbed his chin and physically turned his head to face the King of Thieves.

"Forty…" we said together as he walked towards the present room.

* * *

**Lisa's POV:**

As I was just hanging around and not doing anything particularly interesting, the King decided to continue his hunt for the Oracle.

After a few minutes of fruitless hunting, I heard him ask "Where is it?"

_I can't pass this up!_

"Your manhood? Well, honey, if you can't find THAT…"

Again, I expected a glare but didn't get it.

Instead, he smirked at me and replied, "Actually, love, I was hoping you could help me find that later tonight."

I raised my eyebrows in appreciation. Usually all I got for my perverted jokes were blushes, glares, and shoves. But this guy knew how to fight back!

...I liked it.

"In your dreams, _You're Majesty_."

He turned his back to me, and started searching again, but not before calling behind his shoulder "Every night, Captain."

He moved aside a couple of useless, yet expensive looking knick knacks and took in a breath.

"Ah! At last!"

He picked up the long gold staff with the green jewel attached to its top and admired it for a bit. I smirked to myself as I watch Aladdin sneak up on him and grab him from behind, throwing him to the floor.

Aladdin looked down at him smugly. "Can I see your invitation?"

"I don't know Al; I think Sarah might've left him off the guest list."

Aladdin turned to face me and his eyes got wide. He looked at me as if I had grown a second head.

"What?! Yes, I'm pegged to the wall. But don't pay attention to me! Pay attention to what you're doing!" I hissed at him.

"Listen to the Lady, and stay out of my way boy," said the King from the ground, "and you won't get hurt!"

The king picked up one of the statues that had fallen down next to him and threw it at Aladdin. Aladdin (the dumb-ass) did not dodge it and ended up on his back.

"Aladdin! Damn it! Stick and move, stick and move!"

As the King bent down to his level, Aladdin tried to stab him with the Oracle.

"Fool", said the King, "you don't stand a chance against the King of thieves!"

"Why not? I did!"

_Once again, my wise and witty comments go unnoticed._

"When I get up I'll bow to you!" Aladdin grunted out as he kicked the King off of him.

After that, it was just a struggling match for the Oracle. I watched in mild interest. I knew how this ended. So, I just kind of hung there, on the wall, a complete and total dead weight.

_When is that elephant going to charge through?_

* * *

**Sarah's POV:**

I felt pretty damn proud of myself. After making Pepe Le Pew sing soprano, I managed to stop at least three more thieves.

I snickered to myself as I made my way to another victim. Genie had abandoned the attempt to save the roof, so I knew the end was near.

_Thank God._

I tried to walk further, but the next thing I knew I was eating the floor. I flipped on my back to see a disgusting looking thief attached to the gold anklet around my left ankle.

"Uh, dude, let go!"

I tried kicking him with my free foot, but he caught it in his grasp.

I sat up and was about to punch his lights out when I felt my arms being restrained.

"She's got more gold on this end, Malachi."

I turned my head slightly to see another thief holding my arms behind my back and eyeing my tiara, my necklace, and Genie's gold hoop.

"Touch the earring," I growled at him, "and you die."

He snorted. "I'm soooo scared."

I felt a particularly rough tug at my ankle and "ouch"ed my pain.

"I can't get it off!" the thief at my feet said.

"Then we'll take the whole package!"

They started cackling as they lifted me up and started carrying me away like a luau pig.

I started panicking. I did the only thing I could think of that would save me.

"GENIE!!!!!"

Before I could say "Mr. Smith" the thieves had dropped me and were running out the door in pain and I was poofed away before I hit the ground.

When I opened my eyes I smiled to see myself sitting on a park bench next to a "genie-fied" Forest Gump.

Genie looked at me and smiled, saying "Mama always said 'Magic is as magic does'."

I laughed out loud at that and then pressed my lips to his cheek.

"Thanks, Genie."

* * *

**Lisa's POV:**

Aaaaand….they were still at it.

I sighed in boredom and rested my head against my shoulder as Aladdin tackled the King to the floor.

_**I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, diddely-dee-dee…**_  
_**There they are a-standing in a row…**_

I was so bored, I was singing to myself and flinging my hands about as if conducting an orchestra.

_Wasn't that elephant due ten minutes ago?_

The King got up quickly and they started struggling for the Oracle again.

In response to the attack, Aladdin stepped back and accidently kick a vase. The vase flew through the air and crashed a couple of inches to the left of my head, revealing a very befuddled Iago.

"Hey! Watch it!"

Then, as if n response to my protests, I heard a very distinct sound.

_*riiiiiip*_

"Gah!" I exclaimed as I fell into the crease between the chests and the wall.

In hopes of getting just one more hit, I jumped up as quickly as I could and sprinted to where Aladdin and the King were fighting…only to be knocked back down by Aladdin who was getting out of the way of a wayward stampeding elephant.

_Ah, Gravity. Thou art a heartless bitch. _

When the dust and elephant cleared, Aladdin and I stood and looked around.

"Where's the King of Thieves?" Aladdin asked.

I let out a quiet sigh and made my way over to pull out my Sais from the wall.

"Oh, he probably disappeared using some type of Arabian Ninja trick that I have yet to learn."

I smirked to myself as I yanked my Sais out of the wall. I knew perfectly well he had hitched a ride out on that elephant.

_Very schneaky._

"After all," I continued, making my way back to stand next to Aladdin, "they don't call him the King of Thieves for nothing."

I looked out of the hole the elephant had made and gazed to the spot where I estimated the King would be looking back at us.

I felt my smirk give way to a small smile as my respect for the King grew. I had amazing eyesight, and I couldn't even see a shadow of him. The only reason I knew he was there was because I had seen the movie so many times.

I would never admit it to anyone, but I was actually looking forward to seeing (and perhaps having a rematch) with the witty, strong, and (okay, I'll begrudgingly admit it) charismatic King of Thieves.

* * *

**(A/N): Okay, that's that chapter. **

**Next up is the Oracle and some good ol' fashioned Genie/Sarah fluff! **

**Review please!**


	7. Fluff and Oracles

**Helllooo Everyone! Sorry for the delay in the updates, but…well, you know how it goes. ****Okay, so I've got a show coming up in a couple of months, and next week they're really putting the hurt on us as far as rehearsals go, but I will get another chapter up as soon as I can!**

**Anyway, On to Reviewer Responses:**

**To ****penny3****:** Thanks for pointing out the grammar mistake involving "your". The reason my A/Ns are seem to be so long is because I personally respond to every review I get. Technically, what is truly considered an 'author's note' is what is in bold print at the top of the page.

**To ****Leahwannabe479****:** I'm glad you thought the chapter was so funny! Yeah, I did leave those quotes out; but only because they didn't flow well with the flow of my story. I love the quotes just as much as anyone else does. I'm getting the lines by watching the movie on subtitles. When a line comes up that I need in my story, I pause the DVD and get the line that I need. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**To ****Ifbookswerefood-i'dbefat****:** Of course there will be more to come! I've put too many hours into this story to just let it end! Thanks for reviewing and here is your update!

**To ****lovesaphira****:** Glad you liked the reference and the chapter! Here is your update!

**To ****KaseyKay10****:** Well, they're not together yet! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**To ****Raine44354****:** Hehehe, yeah. Well, you'd get bored too if you ere just hanging on a wall, watching other people fight…Especially if you know the outcome. Thanks for reviewing!

**To Wherever Girl:** Glad you liked it! Enjoy the next chapter!

**To Akihana Saito**: Lol! That was actually a quote from a TV show called "The Big Bang Theory". Funny stuff, that show. So I can't take credit for that line. But I'm glad you liked it anyways!

**To xcv2013:** …You possibly did. You'll just have to keep reading and find out!

**To Liana-Wolfe:** Wow you're busy! Well, can't say as I blame you. I'm kind of in the same boat myself. As always, thanks for reading and reviewing! And throw some cold water of Mozenrath for me! That ought to cool him down!

**To butterflyinreverse12:** Thank you so much! I'm glad it made you laugh! Hope this chapter is just as good!

**To Rose Colored Mirrorshades**: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and the way my writing is developing. Think nothing of not being able to review every time. I completely understand having a sporadic schedule. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**To GothicWolfGirl652**: I'm happy it did so! Thanks for reviewing!

**To MisticDust:** I'm glad you thought it was funny! Wait no longer! Here is your update!

**To AuroraandRosalieWannabe:** Crush? No, Lisa doesn't get crushes. Feelings…possibly. And yes, you can do what ever you want! Follow that King!

**To Animelover1002:** Ah, yes. So many references to make, so little time. Here's an update!

**To Dimonah Tralon:** Of course I care! If I can rattle on about my life in these things, I can certainly afford to listen to that of my reviewers. Sorry about your car, Hun, but I'm glad you got a new one. Poor Kitty! I work at my local humane society and I hate having to turn animals away. I hope the last chapter did a little to help you feel better. Now, here's the Sarah/Genie fluff I promised!

**To ****Lady of Loquacity****: **I have heard it before; but I always love hearing it again! I always love to pick up new readers and I like it even more when they like my characters! Lisa and Sarah both started off as very two dimensional characters, and with the time this story has taken, they (as well as my writing skills) have developed into something that I am really proud of. Thanks for reading and reviewing and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

**To Halloween29: **Glad you liked it so much! Yeah, that was one of the most fun chapters t write, if not one of the hardest. But, as long as my readers enjoyed it, then it was worth it! Enjoy the next chapter!

_**DISCLAIMER: I own only Sarah, Lisa, and the Plot…I wish I owned Genie…Especially in this chapter!**_

**Alright, with all my bases covered, I say "ON WITH THE CHAPTER!"**

* * *

Sarah's POV:

I smirked as I watched the last of the thieves high-tailed it out of the palace.

"Go on tough guys! Run! That'll teach you for ruining a girl's wedding day!"

Genie laughed out loud from his place beside me and patted me on the shoulder.

"You tell 'em sweetheart!" he said in his 'It's okay, poor baby' voice.

I shoved him playfully and replied: "Don't patronize me!"

I looked up at him to hear his response only to find his dark, black eyes fixated intensely on me.

_Oh boy. I know that look._

Not being able to hold eye contact, I looked down at myself and stifled a moan.

The hem of my dress was frayed to nearly beyond repair. The seam that held the skirt of my dress to the bodice had been ripped open (damn anklet obsessed thief) and there was a good portion of my left hip exposed. I had a long but thin scratch on my right collar bone that had dried blood around it, and I didn't need to look in the mirror to know that my make-up resembled that of the Joker and that my hair was a rat's nest.

_God, I must look like a half-drowned guinea pig._

I felt Genie's hand move from my shoulder to my lower back and he started tracing small circles with the tips of his fingers. I blushed even more and broke from him, turning away.

"Genie! C'mon. I know as well as you that I look like a wreck."

I heard him chuckle deep in his throat as he placed his hands on both my shoulders and pulled me back flush against his chest.

"Well, that depends on your definition of 'wreck', doesn't it?"

I was about to make some witty reply when my breath was caught short by his lips kissing the section below my ear.

"I was actually wondering," he whispered as he dragged his right hand away from my shoulder and down my body, "what it would take for me to make you look like this again…"

His voice trailed off as his right hand started fingering the newly exposed skin of my hip.

I let out a small gasp and had to bite back a moan as his mouth started kissing and nibbling at the pulse point of my neck in time with his magic (no pun intended) fingers.

Turning swiftly in his arms to face him, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and stood up on my tip toes until I was a millimeter away from his lips.

"You better be careful; otherwise you may be the one to look like this."

His eyes flashed and his hand stopped tracing over my hip to grip it tightly as its brother joined it to pull my body closer.

I started to lean forward, resolved to give just as good as I got, only to be stopped by the crumbling of the pillar behind us.

Genie and I froze and looked behind us.

"Ooh." Genie winced. "This is not my fault. This was not built to code."

After he finished his sentence, everything else started crumbling. Within a few seconds, the whole thing had been tuned to dust.

I pulled away from him and looked around.

"Well, damn."

Genie laughed a little at my bluntness. Before taking my hand and dragging me towards the Sultan.

"C'mon sweetheart," he then pulled me up so I was side by side with him and leaned down so only I could hear. "I think the universe is determined that we get no action until our wedding night."

I shook my head.

_That, or its determined that I don't get any relief until I tell you the truth…_

_Damn Disney. _

As Genie and I approached the shocked and sullen looking Sultan, we heard Iago (who was perched on the Sultan's shoulder) say "Good luck getting back the catering deposit" before taking flight.

Genie immediately poofed away to calm the Sultan's nerves and I walked a bit slower to catch Iago before he made his way into the Gift Room.

As he flew passed my head, I hissed out "Gee, thanks for the confidence, Iago. That's really what he needs to hear!"

Iago shrugged in mid-air. "Eh, fake hope isn't really my thing, Green-Eyes. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go make sure the treasure is ok--AH!"

Just then, Genie poofed Iago back over to the Sultan, and transformed him, Carpet, and Abu into lazy looking construction workers.

I made my way quickly over to them and got there just in time to watch Genie talk to the Sultan as a construction worker himself.

"Hey. I want to see some resumes on these guys."

As I got close, he leaned down close to me and whispered, "And don't let the one with the beak near any power tools."

I giggled and shoved him lightly, approaching the Sultan.

"Seriously, Your Highness, you've got nothing to worry about. I saved every single schematic, blue print, and list that was made in preparation for this wedding. With Genie's help and a little bit of time, we should have no problem replicating, if not improving, the scene we created today."

The Sultan nodded and seemed to relax a little bit. "Yes, yes. Genie, Sarah whatever it takes." Then, he turned back to where I knew Jasmine had been standing a moment prior and addressed her. "I am sorry about all this, Jasmine…" Realizing that she was no longer there, he called out "Daughter?"

I placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Sultan. She probably just went to check up on Aladdin." I paused for a minute and glanced over to Genie and the boys. "That's probably what we should do, too. Not to mention Lisa…"

I looked back to the Sultan. "I'll have a guard escort you to your chambers and come and give you an update once we know what the plan of action is."

The Sultan waved a hand dismissively. "We can discuss that tomorrow morning. For now, I think I've had enough plans…especially considering the majority of them were ruined. Besides," he said, glancing over me, "you look a bit worse for wear, my dear. I'll give you the rest of the night off. We'll talk again tomorrow morning."

I smiled and bowed my head respectively, secretly thankful for the break, before waving over a random guard.

"You there!"

He approached us and bowed at the waist to the Sultan and me.

That was another thing I had yet to get used to about being Royal Vizier…People bowed to me, now.

"Please escort the Sultan to his private chambers and make sure that his guards are alert and on duty." I ordered gently.

"Yes, ma'am." The guard answered and he and the Sultan made their way away from the wreckage.

I huffed indignantly. "That's the second person to call me 'ma'am' today." I turned to Genie who was looking at me, amused. "Do I look like a ma'am to you?" I repeated my question from earlier.

Genie shrugged and pretended to think. "Well, I guess that depends, sweetheart. I mean, you are getting up in years. How old are you now? 24? That's only a year away from a quarter of a century."

I glared at him.

"Gee, thanks a lot love. Well, if I'm such an old maid, then I guess I'm just too old for you to want to be kissing me and such."

With that, I started stalking way only to be stopped by two strong, blue arms wrapped around my waist. I turned around in Genie's iron grip and looked up at him.

"Never," he whispered as he pulled me closer. "Never will I EVER want to stop kissing you."

I sighed as I felt my annoyance drift away and leaned in for the impending kiss, only to interrupted (once again) by Iago flying overhead.

"Will you two get a room?!"

Genie and I both glared at the retreating parrot. Then, Genie smirked.

"Wonderful idea my parrot friend" he exclaimed as he scooped me up in his arms.

Laughing, I patted his shoulder.

"C'mon, Genie. Let's see what everyone else is up to."

I gave him a quick peck on the cheek before I hoped out of his arms. He followed behind me dejectedly.

"Oh, I get it. Just leave me out to dry like that….It's because I'm blue, isn't it?"

I giggled and shoved him as we came up upon the rest of the crew, just as Jasmine asked "What were they after? The gifts?"

"Not all the gifts." Aladdin stated. "This is what the King of Thieves wanted."

"Yeah," Lisa said as she made her way out from behind some knocked over chests of gold, "and he was relentless, too. I thought he'd never find the damn….thing…"

She trailed of as she caught sight of me. She crossed her arms over her chest and gave me a stern look.

"You just haaad to fight, didn't you? You couldn't just listen to me and stay hidden, oh no, you haaaad to fight."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, MOM. I'm not hurt. See?" I gave a quick twirl to show her I was okay.

"Yeah, well, your battle scars say differently." Lisa scolded as she examined the cut on my collar bone.

"Lord, Sarah," she exclaimed as she examined me closer, "you've even got a bruise that's already beginning to show on your neck! It's going to be a beauty, too. What did that jerk try to do, strangle you?"

My face flushed and I coughed, trying to cover my embarrassment.

I couldn't even look her in the eye.

"Uh…Lisa…That is not a bruise."

Her hands froze from where they were examining the "bruise" and I managed a glance at her as I saw her turn an accusing look to Genie, who just looked away and whistled.

Her eyes turned back to me and I shrugged guiltily. She gave a blank stare and dropped her hand before turning and making her way towards Aladdin and Jasmine.

"Ew."

I looked at Genie, who just shrugged and held his hand out in a 'after you' gesture. I walked ahead of him and approached our friends as Iago landed on top of the Oracle.

"With all the other great stuff around here," he started, "why go for this thing?"

Suddenly, the Oracle started glowing and a woman's voice was heard as it levitated to the middle of the room.

"Your wish is mine to answer." An apparition of a beautiful, Egyptian woman appeared above all our heads. "The King of Thieves sought my sight to find the ultimate treasure."

"Did somebody say treasure?" Iago asked while flying off of Aladdin's shoulder and fluttering to the ground in front of the oracle.

"Genie?" Aladdin asked.

"Oh…" he replied, poofing a pair of sunglasses on his eyes. "Looks like an Oracle."

"I see all that has been and all that will be," the oracle said as a kind of response.

"Uh-Oh, uh-oh. Defiantly an Oracle, tells the future, uh-oh." Genie said, turning into Rain Man. Then he zipped over to Jasmine. "Girlfriend, where were you registered?"

I rolled my eyes and pulled him back over to me, placing a finger to my lips as a way to tell him to hush.

"Alright, you know all, so tell all," Iago demanded from his place on the floor. "Where is the treasure, you know, the ultimate one."

"I am bound by the rule of one; one question, one answer."

"I only want one answer!" Iago exclaimed exasperatedly. "Where is the ultimate treasure?"

Lisa placed a hand to her head and sighed. "Are you really that thick, Turkey?"

Iago looked at her confused, until the Oracle told him what we were all thinking.

"YOU have already asked your one question."

Iago got a shocked look on his face and he flew up to the Oracle.

"You mean, before? That wasn't a question! That was, uh, thinking out loud!"

The Oracle looked unimpressed and Genie gave me a pleading looked. I sighed and nodded.

He reached up and grabbed a hold of the parrot, pulling him back to our level.

"VERY loud." He commented before letting the bird drop.

"Aladdin," Jasmine started, "we could learn anything—about our lives, our future!"

I took this opportunity to glance up at the Oracle and really take her in.

Big mistake.

I made eye contact with her and felt my body shudder as another presence entered my mind.

"You have many questions that are in need of answering...Don't you, Sarah?" She said in my mind.

I shut my eyes tight and forced her out of my head as Aladdin gave Jasmine a sweet look.

"I know what my future is. My future is you. But my past…it's blank."

I saw Lisa nod and shuffle a little on her feet and I felt a small wave of sympathy for the two.

_I'm lucky that I even have a childhood worth remembering._

"My mother died when I was just a kid," Aladdin continued, "and I never even knew my father. I have no idea where I come from."

Abu made a sad sound on Genie's shoulder and I reached up and pet him.

"Your question is your choice," the Oracle said, "but remember the rule of one. Chose carefully."

"Oh, sure," Iago complained, "she warns him about the ne question thing."

With that, Carpet kicked him away; then high fived a smug looking Lisa.

"I don't think you can help me." Aladdin stated as he started walking away. "My past isn't just one question, its a million questions."

"Ah," continued the Oracle, "but mere questions about your past can be answered by your father."

Time seemed to freeze as everyone's faces contorted with shock. I took a step back to stand next to Lisa so I wouldn't have to fake my way through it.

"My father…" said Aladdin.

The Oracle showed an image of a face that Lisa and I knew to be Cassim, the King of Thieves that we had just fought.

"My father is alive…" Aladdin stated in shock.

I glanced next to me to watch Lisa's reaction to the whole situation only to see her staring intently at the floating image in front of us, a small but visible smirk on her lips.

_Hmmm….Interesting._

* * *

**Well, that's that folks! Hope you liked the Sarah/Genie fluff! In the next chapter, we have some good ol' fashioned Lisa/Sarah sister-ness!**

**Review please!**


	8. Tough Love and NotSoSisterly Quarrels

**(A/N): ...**

**Ehehehe...Sooo...Yeah, I'm back! I know that half of you are probably glaring daggers at me, and the other half are jumping in joy. All I can really do, unfortunately, is offer my deepest apologies for the ridiculously long delay. College was really more than I expected and...Well, what can I say? Growing up sucks and takes up a lot of my time.**

**That being said, I can't really tell ya'll WHEN another chapter will come out...But I promise I'm not abandoning this story. It will be continued and finished...It just might take a while. **

**All THAT being said...I may end up breaking my own rule about writing and publishing other stories while I wait for my inspiration to come back to this story. It doesn't feel fair to me or other potential readers to keep writing things that just sit on my USB drive and take up space.**

**ALL THAT BEING SAID...ON WITH THE READER'S RESPONSES!**

**To penny3:** Thanks for the advice. I'll be sure to keep that in mind for my future stories, but this is the format I've followed since I started this series. I prefer not to switch when I'm almost done. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**To animegirl333:** Thanks for reading and reviewing! Oh, those silly spelling errors! They will haunt me till' the day I die!

**To AuroraandRosalieWannabe:** Glad you both liked the last chapter and YES! SO. TOTALLY. LUCKY!...5 dollar bin, too.

**To imaginarydeathmuffin: **Thanks for reading, reviewing, and for the luck! Music Man...*shivers*. I've done that show twice. No desire to do it again, my friend. Good luck with your one acts!

**To Animelover1002:** Thanks for reading and reviewing! PS...LOVE THAT MOVIE!

**To Raine44354**: hehehe...This story has that effect on people...Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**To lovesaphira:** You'll find out soooon, grasshopper! Lol! Enjoy the new chapter!

**To Dimonah Tralon:** Awwww! *hugs* Thanks so much, honey! Even though this chapter's short, I hope it still does what it needs to do! Enjoy!

**To creative-writing-girl13:** Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy the Update!

**To Luiz4200:** Of course there is! Everyone has someone! Enjoy the next chapter!

**To xcv2013:** Bahahahaha! Be patient, love, there will be more to come! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**To Ifbookswerefood-I'dbefat:** Sorry it took so long to update, but thanks for reading so much anyway! Enjoy the next chapter!

**To Rose Colored Mirrorshades:** Thank you so much again for reading and reviewing my story. Hearing from you truly is a pleasure and I can't wait to hear from you soon! Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

**To MisticDust:** Hehehehe, I'm glad you like the story so much! I'm majoring in Theater with an emphasis in Directing. My ultimate goal is to open up my own theater. Yeah...I'm gonna be one of those starving theater people...Well, enjoy the new chapter!

**To LM1991:** hehehe...There MIGHT be a lil' somthin' somethin' there...Ya'll just gonna have to wait and find out! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**To Elyon Kultings:** I'm so glad you think so! Thanks for jumping on the "Genie Rocks" bandwagon, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**To Blackmoondragon1415:** Thanks so much for your detailed review! I love hearing specifics on what people think of my work, and you brought up very good points. I hope to hear from you again as the story gets deeper!

**To Bloody Midnight:** Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy the update!

**To BornToBeAWitch1989:** Hehehe. Not my intention, I assure you...But ya'll got to admit...not a bad side effect either, eh? Enjoy!

**To NightcrawlerXalpha: **Thank you for reading my story. Sometimes the characters can get a bit 'Mary-Sue', yes, but that is a risk one takes when writing an OC in any context. I do hope that you continue reading my work and thank you for reviewing!

**To 1fanofthemarauders:** Here's your update! ;)

**To LillithDemon:** If you couldn't take the suspense from the last chapter, boy are you in for a shocker. *insert evil laughter here* Enjoy!

**To CrimsonHikariPie:** I'm so glad you enjoy it so much! Here's an update and I hope you like it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**To The Demon of Wrath:** Thanks so much for the complements! Enjoy the new chapter!

**To Fyrewire:** Trust me, honey, I know how it goes. We're all busy. But thank you so much for reviewing! I hope this chapter is up to your liking!

**To IWatchTVStaticAndThinkIt'sFun:** Hahaha! The gap isn't much more than five years, eight at most. And, remember their culture. Age has no real meaning anyway...But this is all assuming they get together, of course...Which may, or may not happen. Enjoy the next chapter!

**To Desi-Pari Always:** Thank you so much for reading my story and I'm so happy you enjoy it! It's hard to believe that I started it years ago. Well, there is much more fluff, drama, and dynamics to come! Thanks for reviewing! (PS: I LOVE your icon!)

**To Hopestar435:** Okayokayokay! Here's an update! ;) Thanks for reviewing!

_**Disclaimer: I own only Lisa, Sarah, and the Plot!**_

_**WARNING: This chapter contains some language that might not be suitable for young audiences…or readers. If you are upset by offensive language, just skip over it.**_

**Okay, that's all done...ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

"Thank you, Halimah!" Sarah called out as she left the laundry room.

She looked down at the bundle of Aladdin's traveling clothes. She knew that within a very short time, he and Lisa would be taking off to find the Forty Thieves and with them, Cassim.

She smirked to herself as she remembered the look on Lisa's face when she was looking at his image in the Oracle.

_The woman likes him, even if she won't admit it._

Sarah came out of her thoughts when she heard the sound of her name being called.

"Miss Royal Vizier! Miss Sarah!"

She turned and watched the boy that had been the flag bearer at the wedding, Husam's son, running up to her with a package in his hands.

She smiled. "What can I do for you, Isam?"

He held the package up to her. "Can you take this to Miss Lisa? I mean…ah….if you're not busy….I mean, of course, you're always busy…You're the Royal Vizier…But, ah…I'm supposed to do it…But I figured if you were on your way to see her, that you could…But if you can't, I don't mind-"

"Isam." Sarah cut him off gently, taking the package away from him. "I don't mind. I was on my way to see her anyway."

The boy smiled.

"Oh, thank you, Miss Sarah! Thank you!"

Sarah watched him run away, shaking her head lightly.

_Well…beats the hell out of Ma'am._

She continued on her trek to Lisa's room.

Once there, she knocked twice before entering.

Lisa was behind the changing screen.

"Hey, it's me." Sarah said.

No response.

"I, uh…I brought you Aladdin's clothes so you guys could get right to it…and Isam caught me on my way here. Told me this package was for you…"

Sarah placed both bundles on top of Lisa's small vanity as Lisa stepped out, still not acknowledging Sarah's existence.

"Sweet boy, that Isam…" Sarah tried again. "I'm really glad you introduced me to him. He made the perfect flag bearer."

Still nothing.

Sarah sighed and plopped down a chair, watching as the older woman strapped weapons onto herself.

Both had changed out of their bridesmaid's dresses and into more "comfortable" clothes.

Sarah changed into a pair of puffy green pants and a strapless blue top.

Lisa wore her black ninja outfit.

Lisa twirled a shuriken in her hand before latching it onto her belt.

"Well, this seems familiar," Sarah laughed a bit, becoming slightly desperate.

Lisa sent the woman a sideways glance, before turning back to her weapons.

Sarah sighed. "Are you still mad at me?"

The tense wall of silence between them was all that was needed for conformation.

"Oh, come on Lisa. Get over it." Sarah said, standing, stretching, and walking over to her best friend. "I'm fine, see?" she gave a twirl of proof.

"Yeah, this time," Lisa said, grabbing her Sais, strapping one to her left thigh and the other to her back, the handle just peeking over her right shoulder. "But what about next time, Sarah? When it's a REAL threat and Genie or I am not around to protect you?"

"Excuse me?" Sarah replied, slightly miffed. "I didn't need Genie's help until the very tail end of the fight! And if you had taught me how to fight for REAL like I had asked, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Lisa tied her hair back in the cord. "Sarah, that's beside the point."

"Oh, and what is the point?"

"The point is," Lisa said, turning to look her in the eye, "I know what's best for you."

Sarah blinked a few times.

"Excuse me? Lisa, did you just hear yourself?"

Lisa turned and grabbed Aladdin's clothes and her package, before making her way out the door, Sarah on her heels.

"Look, we'll argue when I get back—"

But Sarah cut her off.

"Lisa, in case you haven't realized it, I'm an adult now. I have my own life, I make my own decisions AND some decisions for the entire kingdom of Agrabah!"

As they reached the balcony, where Aladdin and Jasmine were speaking to the Oracle, Sarah reached out and grabbed Lisa's shoulder, causing them both to stop and Lisa to look in Sarah's eye.

"I don't need you to look after me anymore!"

Something unrecognizable flashed behind Lisa's eyes as they widened slightly.

Sarah immediately realized her mistake and tried to reconcile.

"L-Lisa? I'm sorry…I didn't mean-"

"Oh, I think you did." Lisa said calmly, looking Sarah in the eye. "And I understand. You are an adult. You don't need me anymore. I mean, why would you? You have Genie to protect you and Jasmine as a little girl buddy, why would you need me at all?"

Lisa turned her back to Sarah and started making her way to the balcony.

Sarah felt the guilt rise to an all time high and ran after her, touching a hand to Lisa's shoulder. "Come on, Lisa. You know it's not like that."

Lisa jerked her arm away and turned once more to face Sarah. This time, her eyes were a cold icy blue with barely controlled rage. "Why don't you just go fuck around with your boyfriend and leave me the hell alone, oh Wise and Mighty, Grand Vizier."

Lisa gave Sarah a mock bow and turned again to the balcony.

Sarah took a step back in shock. Shock quickly dissipated to anger.

"Fine, then. I will. I mean, at least I have a man TO mess around with, unlike you, you cold hearted bitch."

Lisa looked over her shoulder and let out a sarcastic laugh. "Oh, that blue ball of helium is a man now? I never would've known."

Sarah was seeing red. "Yeah, I guess you wouldn't, seeing as no real man will come within a ten mile radius of you for fear of getting stabbed."

"Yeah, because unlike SOME people I don't hump the first guy to show me any attention."

"Better to hump them then to mutilate them, honey."

"Oh, but humping you probably _is _a mutilating experience, dear."

"Genie certainly doesn't think so."

"Genie was stuck in a damn lamp for ten thousand years. What does he know?"

"What we all know! That you're a controlling, emotionless, untrusting bitch!"

Sarah turned on her heel and stormed out of the room, but not before shouting over her shoulder, "Have fun in the desert! Maybe the heat will melt some of that ice you have around your heart!"

Lisa glared after the girl but quickly masked her anger and walked out fully onto the balcony, just as Jasmine was telling Aladdin to take as long as he needed in finding his father.

She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, lover boy."

Aladdin turned just in time to catch the bundle of clothing.

"Go change into these. We don't want you dirtying up your pretty palace clothes, right?"

Aladdin chuckled and patted Lisa on the shoulder.

"I can always count on you, sis."

Lisa shrugged and glanced out at the desert below her.

_I'm glad one of you still thinks so…_

"Hey doll," said the loud voice of Iago as he came to hover in front of Lisa. "What's in the wrapping paper?"

Lisa glanced down at the package still in her hand and smirked. "Just a little something I whipped up for myself."

She opened the package and pulled out two sturdy looking metal wrist guards.

As she attached them to her arms, Iago let out a low whistle. "Nice work, Doll Face...But don't you think they'll slow down your punches a bit?"

Lisa said nothing, apparently still focused on her newest creation. But at the last minute, she swung her arm out with deadly accuracy and landed a punch a millimeter away from Iago's face.

"That answer your question, Turkey?" she asked in a serious voice.

"Ehh...Imma...Yeah." Iago fell out of the air in a dead faint.

Lisa leaned back against the balcony casually, ignoring the fallen bird, and focused on the long stretch of desert in front of her; silently praying that she would be able to get a hold of a few thieves to beat her frustrations out on.

Heaven knew she needed it.

* * *

**(A/N): Okay, I know that was short, but it had to be done! The next few chapters will be from Lisa's POV as she heads off with Aladdin. Thanks for reading! Please review...and No flames! They suck!**

**********ALSO****** **

**This is actually the three year anniversary of the very first chapter of the very first publication of DRTL. It's almost as if the Muses had this planned, my inspiration comes back EXACTLY three years from when I first started writing...It's incredible.**

**Anyway, just wanted to share it with you all! Thank you again for all the support!**

_**(E/N): Wow…three years. Pretty damn cool.**_


	9. The Theives' Trail

**(A/N): Hello loyal readers and reviewers! Well, it wasn't as soon as I would've like, but still not a year! Here's the new chapter!**

**To ****1fanofthemarauders****:** You are quite welcome! 3 Here's an update!

**To ****Desi-Pari Always****:** Too true, three is considered a divine number. Thankfully, this one's a bit longer, so I hope you'll enjoy. But, yes, more Lisa! Hope you enjoy!

**To lovesaphira:** *reads newspaper article about your heart attack* ...Well, damn. ;) Yes, the fight was pretty intense, but trust me hun, there is more intensity to come. Enjoy the next chapter!

**To Dimonah Tralon: **Thanks for the luck! And yes, grades do come first...Or, well, a close second to my shows, anyway. What can I say? Gotta love being a Theater Major. Here's another update!

**To anmegirl333:** Thanks so much for the support! Enjoy the new chapter!

**To Halloween29:** Hahahaha! Well, I do thank you for waiting patiently, and your patience is rewarded! Here's an update!

**To LM1991:** Wait no longer! Here it is!

**To Hopestar435:** Hey, I have no control what goes onto the paper, hun. At this point, the story is pretty much writing itself.

**To Animelover1002:** Awww, I can never resist the puppy eyes! Have more!

**To Wherever Girl:** I'm sorry to hear you're sick, and I was happy that I could make your day a little better. Enjoy the chapter and get well soon!

**To Blackmoondragon1415:** Yes, yes. The plot is thickening. Thanks for reviewing!

**To creative-writing-girl13:** Here's your update! Thanks for reviewing!

**To Luiz4200:** So do I! Enjoy the next chapter.

**To xc2013:** It's good to be back, honey. Hope you like the next chapter.

**To butterflyinreverse12:** Wait no longer! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**To LilithDemon:** Hahahahaha! Well, sorry to say it honey, but the drama is just beginning. But don't give up hope! Enjoy the next chapter!

**To IWatchStaticAndThinkIt'sFun:** Yeah, the girls are. And I went back and checked my math and yeah, the age difference is pretty wide. But, as I said, back in the day age didn't matter near as much as it does now. Also, we must remember what Lisa's been through in her life. She experienced more by the time she was 13 than some people do in a lifetime. Stuff like that will age a person. Well, hope you enjoy the next chapter!

**To NightcrawlerXalpha: **No offense taken about the mary-sue comment. Not a problem, hun. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**To ****CrimsonHikariPie****:** Well, I hope this one is just as good as the last one. Hope you enjoy it and thanks for reviewing!

**To Orochi Miho:** Thank you very much! Wait no longer, here's the next chapter!

**To JenniferJ21:** I shall, no worries! Thanks for reviewing!

_**DISCLAIMER: I own only Lisa, Sarah and the Plot! Please don't sue!...And if you do, be prepared to get squat, I'm not only a broke college kid, I'm a broker THEATER college kid.**_

* * *

We, ('we' being Aladdin, Iago, Abu, and myself), glided along the desert on Carpet as the sun was setting. The thieves' trail wasn't hard to pick up. They didn't know to cover their tracks. When they ran…well, they just ran. A distant part of my brain smirked. Seems like the almighty "King of Thieves" hadn't mastered the art of stealth as much as he thought he had.

As we flew, my face was the perfect mask of cool indifference. But on the inside, I was seething.

The fight with Sarah was still sharp in my mind, and it still stung like hell, too. How could she say that she didn't need me anymore?

True, we had grown apart in the last few months, what with our different duties and all. I'll even admit that I'm a little jealous of Sarah. She uses her authority and powers that come with being a Royal Vizier to make Agrabah great. Everyone loves her. The only thing I've accomplished is training up the guards to the level they were already supposed to be at, and no one ever wanted to hang around with dry, sarcastic me.

Sarah would always need to be protected. The girl was a stereotypical damsel in distress. There could be thirty thousand people in a burning building, but Sarah would be the one who gets stuck under a fallen beam.

What really stung was when she called me a cold-hearted bitch. She, of all the people, in this world or our old one, should've known that when I loved, I loved with every fiber of my being. She's the most important person in my life and I would rather die than see her hurt. Couldn't she see that all I did, I did because I knew what was best for her? I trust her judgment, and had, when it came to social events and foreign policies. But I knew battles, damn it. That was my territory.

Now that I had time to look back, I could see that I did lash out at the wrong person. It was Sarah I was mad at, not Genie. I should've never dragged him into the conversation. I also wasn't thinking clearly when I lashed out at Iago, and now he was pissed off. He just flew alongside Carpet in silence…Which, I had to admit, was a welcome change.

"I should've stayed with the Genie and Green-eyes!"

Well, so much for that.

"Manual labor beats danger any day."

It was night now, and I had rolled over and over my fight with Sarah so much it made my heart ache and my stomach hurt. I was done thinking about it, for now. I had bigger pains to take care of, and needed to be focused for what lay ahead.

And right now, I needed to deal, once more, with the whiny turkey. I spoke for the first time since our departure.

"I hate to be the one to break it to you, Turkey, but Genie's an all powerful being and probably wouldn't need your help, and Sarah's too busy herself to put you to work. If you had stayed, you probably would've been sleeping right now."

He looked at me with a jaw dropped and suddenly looked about to burst into tears. I gave him a shrug and an almost-sympathetic smirk, the best apology he was going to get for my rash behavior earlier.

He simply slapped a wing to his forehead. "NOW ya tell me!"

Aladdin guided Carpet closer to the horse tracks and smirked. "Good...the trail's still fresh..."

I met his smirk and voiced my opinion from earlier. "These 'masters of thievery' know nothing of stealth...they should've had the horses tread lightly, trot and not gallop, if they had to use horses at all. If the idiots weren't so out of shape, they could've run just as fast and done a better job of hiding their tracks."

Carpet nodded in agreement and I quieted as we came right on their tails.

"Definitely should've stayed with the Genie..." Iago whined and I shushed him.

We then came to a sudden halt and I caught myself expertly from being thrown off Carpet, giving him the soft motion with my back foot to reverse. He did and we all hid behind a rock.

Aladdin let out a breath and a cocky smile. "Well, they've got nowhere to go. We've got 'em trapped."

Iago gave him a wide, shocked look. "We!" he exclaimed, "They are forty thieves! We are you, a rug, a monkey, a Ninja Rat, and me!...Wait, don't count me."

I swiftly shut the obnoxious parrot's beak with my forefinger and thumb, tightening it closed in a vice grip as I calmly talked to my brother. "Aladdin...I wouldn't be so sure...The thieves are idiots, yes, but their king is not."

We peeked over the edge of the rock and looked on. "They're just...standing there." Aladdin muttered, and I shushed him swiftly as the King rode to the front and held his hand up to the crashing waves.

"OPEN SESAME!" he called in a clear, deep, commanding voice that seemed to reverberate everywhere.

As soon as the words were spoken, the waves began to bubble, the earth shook and the sea parted as Aladdin looked on intensely. I, thanks to Sarah forcing me through this movie dozens of times, already knew what was coming and took my place standing on the back of Carpet.

As soon as it was clear, the thieves began galloping across, towards their hidden hideout.

"Aladdin!" I alerted, standing prepared to take off.

"Let's move!" he agreed, hopping on in front of me.

We took off, Iago screaming bloody murder behind us. It was a very bouncy, very rough ride. But I loved it. The adrenaline began pumping in my system again and I felt alive once more.

Unfortunately, it was too short and we went careening into the lair. While the boys crashed in all sorts of strange angles on the floor, I made a graceful flip and landed on my feet beside the now closed door.

While Aladdin shook himself out of the daze the crash had put him in, I observed my surrounding and felt my skin crawl with anticipation. It was so ancient, so grand...what wouldn't I give for more time and my sketch pad...

"How bad is it...?"

I looked down and just raised an eyebrow as I viewed Iago standing with his eyes covered...his back end plumage caught in the door. Abu, feeling that this was a job for him, came up and readied himself for a big pull. He grabbed hold of Iago around the middle and heaved, sending them both tumbling to the floor...Iago, still without his tail feathers.

I held in a snort.

The bird frowned severely at the situation. "Oh, this is attractive." He bit out scathingly, stalking over to the door, retrieving his feathers, and sticking them back in place with a huff.

Aladdin and I both shook our heads in amusement and exasperation (for me, more of the latter) and began making our way deeper into the lair.

"C'mon," Aladdin beckoned out gang.

We snuck quietly through the cave, each of us with our own thoughts. Aladdin focused on finding his father, I kicked myself over and over for not bringing something to draw with, and Iago and Abu just scared the living daylights out of each other.

At one point, they ran into each other and went tumbling down into a puddle.

"Ya wanna NOT hold up traffic!" Iago whispered harshly at the primate. "I wanna get in, get out, and go home!" His whisper once more turned into a whine. "Actually I wouldn't mind skipping right to the 'going home' part."

Having had enough, I grabbed him by the throat, not enough to kill him, just to threaten, and pulled him to my level. "I'm going to ask you to do something," I made a deadly whisper; "I know it's difficult for you...But do try and shut up!"

I let him go with a scowl and crawled my way over to where Aladdin was crouched, watching something. As I got closer, I saw that it was in fact the thieves, listening to that one big guy, Sa'luk.

"...This is what we have to show for our trouble in Agrabah...NOTHING!" he exclaimed, slamming his fist down on a table, cracking it in two.

The crowed mumbled in agreement.

"This oughta be good," the fat one chuckled.

"Sa'luk is truly...ticked," the Asian agreed.

"Your time draws to a close, Cassim." Sa'luk continued threatening the man I knew to be both Aladdin's father, and the King of Thieves.

"Cassim..." Aladdin whispered. "My father..."

As the action went on in front of us, I murmured to Aladdin from my crouching position. "Listen, Al..." I whispered. "Whatever you do, don't do anything stupid. Wait till the opportune momen-"

I was cut off as he tackled Sa'luk to the ground. "Run! I got him!" he yelled to Cassim.

"Well, never mind then." I turned to look at our comrades. "Stay out of sight; I'm going to get a better look."

With that, I jumped up onto a low beam and cat-walked over the thieves heads undetected, crouching down once more to observe as Aladdin yelled "I'm Aladdin! You're my father!"

Cassim looked a little shocked and frankly, I couldn't blame him. I watched as Sa'luk rolled out from under Aladdin and Aladdin's dagger fell out of his belt. Cassim picked it up and gazed at it and I had to take a moment to look at his eyes.

He looked so reverent, so intense...

WHY didn't I bring my sketch pad!

I was so focused on the on the dark man, that I didn't even react when Sa'luk raised his weapon to strike Aladdin down.

Then, Cassim grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Let him go. The boy is my son."

I raised a brow at that. Sa'luk was a big guy, and the older man had managed to stop him with a simple grasp?

...Cool.

All the thieves gasped at the new found knowledge and I had to hold in a snarky question of if they were shocked that their illustrious king actually had reproductive organs.

"I gave this dagger to my wife years ago," the King continued. "I told her to give it to our newborn son...Aladdin."

"It's true?" the fat thief spoke up again, followed once more by the Asian thief.

"Oh, the boy is the son of the King of Thieves!"

Aladdin stood and took in what had just been said. "You're the...King of Thieves?"

"Like it or not, boy, we are blood!" Cassim exclaimed, looking proud. Then, he took a few steps closer to Aladdin and whispered. "Look at you...I thought I'd never see you again. Has it been so long?"

Deciding to make my presences known, I jumped down from the beam and landed silently behind the group of thieves and spoke. "Well, I'd say it's been about...ooooh...ten, eleven years? But then again, my math skills are nonexistent."

Half the thieves jumped and moved away from my sudden presence and the other half stared slack jawed at me, and I approached the King and Aladdin unopposed. Cassim looked at me just as surprised as Aladdin just smirked at me. I smirked back and went to stand in front of the elder man as his slightly surprised look turned into an amused grin.

"So, you just can't stay away can you, Captain?"

I rolled my eyes slightly, but couldn't help but smirk back. "Please, don't flatter yourself your kingly-ness. I'm just here for Al."

He chuckled. "That means there are no palace guards from Agrabah waiting outside to sack us all off? Why, I'm surprised, Captain, at your lack of duty."

I rolled my eyes once more. "I'm off duty. As I said I am not here as a guard, but as a friend to Aladdin. So drop the 'Captain' business."

He sent a sly look to Aladdin, who just shrugged as if to say 'I gave up trying to figure her out a long time ago' and took a step towards me. "And what can I call you, then?"

"My name is Lisa." I said, giving a slight bow of respect.

Faster than I could stop him, he snatched my hand up and bowed to kiss the back of it. "Then you, Lisa, must call me Cassim."

I pulled my hand back a second later than I should've and fought off a weird feeling crawling up my spine. For once, I was without a snarky comment, so I just nodded once more in my understanding. Luckily, Aladdin was there to save the day for me.

"Lisa's been my friend for a long time, and has gotten me out of a lot of scrapes...I just thought it right that she came with me on this one, too."

Cassim looked between the two of us and raised an inquisitive brow. "You helped protect my boy before you became a Captain?"

I nodded. "Aladdin's always been like family to me...As you said, he's blood."

Cassim's sharp and teasing face turned into a warm, content look. He was about to respond when Sa'luk cut in.

"Blood or mud, the boy and the woman are intruders. And we have rules about intruders." He came in between the three of us and shoved me and Aladdin to one side and Cassim to the other.

Soon, the other thieves joined in.

"Sa'luk is right."

"They know our secrets."

"I hate intruders."

"Wait...Me, too!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw them grab Iago and Abu, both of them squawking in surprise. Carpet tried to help them, but he was caught up too, and I felt my patience wearing thin. No one and I mean NO ONE, messed with Carpet.

"He has found our secret lair and has seen too much!" Sa'luk continued, clearly, to me at least, only to goad Cassim. "He must die...They must ALL die!"

Then men chattered in agreement as Iago screamed in protest.

"DIE?" The bird scrambled and managed to get his wings free. "He's your son!" he appealed to Cassim, "I'm his friend...CAST THE VOTE FOR MERCY HERE!"

I glared at Iago. That was the last thing that needed to be said. Mercy was considered weakness, and a king of hardened criminals could never afford to show weakness.

As if confirming my thoughts, Sa'luk gave a cruel look to the King. "Yes, Cassim. Mercy would be so like you—Soft...and weak."

Everyone sat on the edge of their seats, so to speak, wondering what the king's decision would be. I saw the careful calculations in his deep brown eyes and smirked to myself. I knew that look...I'd seen it in his son's eyes multiple times. He was coming up with a plan.

Like father like son.

He then gave a bored look to the crowd and waved a careless hand. "Kill him."

Aladdin looked abashed, and Sa'luk gave a cruel grin, raising his arm to strike us both down.

"OR-" Cassim interrupted. "The boy and woman could...yes! They could—naaah."

My smirk widened. He was luring them in, I knew.

"What, what? They could what?" asked the obese thief.

And it was working...hook, line and sinker.

"Nothing. Probably a bad idea," the king goaded.

"Let's hear it!" the triplets chimed.

"Well, it seems to me that...Oh, never mind." Cassim continued, stroking his beard thoughtfully and looking semi-defeated.

"What?" asked Sa'luk, curious and annoyed.

Unseen by anyone but me, Cassim gave a triumphant, smug smirk. That's what he had been waiting on.

As soon as it came, the look left and he paced as if befuddled, placing his hands on two thieves shoulders. "The boy and the woman can face...The Challenge."

The thieves faces lighted up as if it were Christmas morning and they all nodded in agreement.

Iago, Abu, and Carpet were let go and they flocked to our sides without hesitation. I patted Capet sympathetically. I hated to see him in pain.

"That's that." Cassim stated, walking to us and placing a hand on each of our shoulders. "My son, and the beautiful Lisa, shall face the challenge."

I rolled my eyes at his title for me. Men are nothing but trouble, a distraction. And I don't need one.

Again, Sa'luk broke in between us. "And I shall be the one to test the boy!"

Cassim used his body as a shield and kept Sa'luk from actually touching us. I was once again taken aback by the strength his form held.

Once Sa'luk backed off, Cassim addressed the crowd of thieves. "And who will test this lovely woman, the Captain of the Agrabah Royal Guard?"

I grinned challengingly at the sea of faces, wondering which of them would have the honor of being beaten to a pulp by me.

A murmur rippled through them. It seemed none of them were too eager to go up against me. I grinned smugly at the King. "Oh well, looks like your subjects don't want to play, Cassim. I guess I'll just have to-"

"I shall test her." A voice like a snake's hiss interrupted me.

I looked the man over with judging eyes. He was tall, thin, and not all that bad looking...in a cold, evil way. He was obviously not from anywhere in Arabia. He had blonde hair, and glowing green eyes. I wouldn't be taken in by his handsome frame. He was tough, a challenge...

Good, I needed one.

"Very well, Acwel," Cassim said stiffly. "You will be the one to test her."

"It will be a pleasure." His eyes greedily raked over my frame and I all but gagged in disgust as the thieves snickered. It was clear what was behind his words when he said "pleasure".

"Test, huh?" Said the ever oblivious Iago. "Ah, that's not so bad. Maybe it'll be multiple choice."

As they led us out of the caves, I rolled my eyes. "Somehow or another, Turkey, I seriously doubt it."

* * *

**(A/N): CLIFF HANGERS, WOO-HOO!**

**Well, I hope that chapter was satisfactory to ya'll! Be sure to keep an eye out for the next one!**


End file.
